


Secrets and Truths

by Shadow150



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Dante - Freeform, Fanny's life, George Button - Freeform, and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow150/pseuds/Shadow150
Summary: An awkward moment at impressions club leads to Alison learning more about Fanny's life and death.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Impressions Club

It was Pat’s idea to try impressions club again, but this time with ground rules.

“So, guys, I think it will work if we start with a basic rule.”

“Good, Patrick,” said the Captain, “Clear rules are essential for any endeavour.”

“Yeah, thanks, Cap,” said Pat, “So, I think the rule should be that the impressions have to be of someone that the majority of us will know, if that’s okay with everybody?”

Most of the ghosts nodded in agreement. Fanny rolled her eyes, she wasn’t keen on the whole idea of impressions club.

“What about my Nelson Mandela?” grumbled Julian.

“Sorry, Julian, no,” said Pat.

“Thank God,” murmured Alison, sitting in a corner with her laptop, busily working on plans for the next Button House wedding.

“Well,” smiled Pat, “If everyone agrees, maybe we could start. Shall I go first?”

“Yes, Pat!” exclaimed Kitty enthusiastically.

Kitty and Mary took their places on the sofa and were joined by Thomas. Julian dropped into a chair, still grumbling slightly, and the Captain and Robin remained standing, but turned their attention to Pat. Lady Button perched on a chair with one of her most disapproving looks.

“Right,” said Pat excitedly, “Here goes.” He adjusted his posture, stood rigidly and surveyed them all with a firm gaze, “We will assemble at seventeen hundred hours. ** _”_**

“Oh, he be the Captain,” exclaimed Mary pointing at Pat.

“Yes,” agreed Kitty, clapping her hands together and giggling excitedly, “Well done, Pat.”

“Your go then, Mary,” said Pat, “Since you guessed first.”

“Oh,” Mary got nervously to her feet and stood in front of them wringing her hands. “Um – uh…” Suddenly a look of inspiration flashed across her face. She covered her face with her hands and began counting, “One, two, three… hide and seek…” she finished the impression with a surprisingly accurate giggle.

“It’s me,” exclaimed Kitty excitedly, “Oh, it’s me!”

Mary nodded, smiling shyly, and returned to her seat.

“Well done, Mary,” said Pat encouragingly, “And Kitty – your turn now.”

Kitty jumped up and bounced in front of them. “Off the lawn,” she yelled, “Off the lawn.”

“That’s an easy one,” said Pat, smiling in Lady Button’s direction. She glared back at them.

Nobody else spoke.

“It’s - er - Lady Button,” said Pat, a little less enthusiastically, as he wilted slightly under Fanny’s glare.

“Yes,” beamed Kitty, “Your turn again, Pat.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose.” Pat moved to the front again, “Do join in guys,” he said encouragingly to the others. “Hmm… I know.”

Pat leaned forward and began miming moving his hand up and down and away from him, “Dooka-dakka-deeko,” he said with each move.

“Robin,” Thomas said confidently.

“Well done,” smiled Pat, signalling that the floor was Thomas’s.

Thomas got to his feet, “Must it be one of us?” he asked.

“No,” Pat said, “Just someone most of us would know about.”

Thomas nodded slowly, puffed out his chest, and said carefully and deliberately, “How you doing?”

“Oh!” squealed Kitty, “It’s Joey – Joey from Friends.”

Thomas nodded proudly and stepped away.

“Your turn again, Kitty,” said Pat, “Come on Captain, Julian, Robin, Lady B – get involved.”

Kitty stood at the front and thought for a moment, then she said, “Come on guys, lets all do an activity together, it will be fun. I’m really nice and I organise everyone but in a nice, friendly way.”

“Pat,” said Julian in a bored tone.

“Yes!” said Kitty.

“Thank you, Kitty,” smiled Pat, “Your turn Julian.”

Julian stood in front of them with a smirk. He gave an exaggerated sigh, clutched his chest, sighed again, and announced in an unnecessarily high-pitched voice “I’m going to drown myself in the lake!”

Thomas glared at him. In the corner Alison bit her lip, knowing that her laughter would not be appreciated.

“Is Thomas,” said Robin.

“Absurd,” protested Thomas, “It’s nothing like me.”

“I think you’ll find it is,” said Julian.

“That’s the fun, Thomas,” said Pat soothingly, “Some of the impressions might not be that close…”

“That was bloody accurate,” interjected Julian.

“Or,” continued Pat, ever the peace-maker, “They might just show different views of a person – we all behave in different ways at different times. And you have occasionally mentioned drowning yourself in the lake, but I know only when you were very upset.”

“Exactly,” said Thomas, “A more accurate impression would have focussed on my work, my art.”

“What art?” scoffed Julian.

“Oh,” said Kitty, “I didn’t think about doing people at different times…” she looked thoughtful.

“Me go,” said Robin, angrily and insistently.

“Yes, of course,” smiled Pat, “Sorry Robin.”

Robin crouched down and held his hands in front of him. “I milks cow,” he said carefully, “And I smells burnings.”

“Mary,” said Kitty, beaming at the subject, who smiled shyly.

Robin nodded proudly and surrendered the stage to Kitty.

She bounced eagerly in front of them, “I am very pretty,” she said happily, “And I am a very good singer and dancer, and the best friend anyone could ever have.” she clasped her hands in front of her. “And sometimes I like to practice making babies with Mike and I…”

The Captain cleared his throat uncomfortably and barked, “Alison!” hurriedly interrupting Kitty.

“Yes!” exclaimed Kitty, as Alison blushed furiously in the corner.

“That’s not really an impression, Kitty,” said Pat gently, “It really needs to be more like copying something that the person says or does, rather than describing them. But well done anyway.”

“Oh, okay,” said Kitty thoughtfully.

“Anyway, your go, Cap,” said Pat cheerily.

“Right, well.” The Captain moved stiffly to the front and stood thinking for a moment. “Right, here we go.” He leaned his upper body forwards, held his arms out, tilted his face upwards slightly and raised his eyes, looking vacantly around the air above him. “Is – anyone – in – here,” he said slowly and loudly, emphasising every word and still looking around vaguely. “I – am – going – to – sit – in – this – chair,” he pointed to a chair.

Alison burst out laughing.

“Is Mike,” said Robin delightedly.

The Captain nodded and retired.

“That was brilliant,” Alison told him warmly.

He accepted her praise with a dignified nod, although she thought there was a hint of a proud smile playing with his lips.

“Brilliant, brilliant,” Kitty unsurprisingly agreed with Alison, clapping her hands together.

“Very good, Cap,” agreed Pat, “Your go, Robin. And come on, Lady B, you’re the only one who hasn’t had a go now. You have to try to guess this one.”

“I have no interest in your ridiculous charade, thank you.” Lady Button replied tersely.

“It’s fun,” Pat tried to tell her.

She glared at him.

“Okay, okay,” said Robin insistently, waving his hands for their attention. “This good one.”

They all turned to look.

Robin grinned and then he held out both his hands with his thumbs raised and waved them emphatically in front of him, “Leg-a-cy,” he said carefully, “Leg-a-cy.”

“It’s Julian,” laughed Kitty, “Well done, Robin.”

“Me good,” agreed Robin, returning to his place.

“My go,” said Kitty in a sing song voice, “But I am going to give my turn to Lady Button,” she beamed at Fanny and gestured towards the performance area.

“I think not,” scowled Fanny, “A lady does not participate in such ridiculous nonsense.”

Kitty looked hurt. “But it’s funny,” she said, “Even the Captain did it.”

“Well, I have standards.”

“Never mind,” said Pat, “Are you okay to go, Kitty, or do you want someone else to do it?”

“I can go,” Kitty said.

“Great!” Pat told her encouragingly.

She got up and moved to the front. She stood thinking for a moment, and then she clasped her hands in front of her. “Please,” she said in a desperate tone, “Do you not love me at all? Have I done something wrong?”

“Thomas,” guessed Julian.

Kitty shook her head and continued, “Have I failed in my duties as a wife in some way? Do you think I cannot be a good mother? George, please I beg you…”

In an instant Fanny had leapt to her feet and slapped Kitty across the face. Kitty gasped and began to cry.

“How dare you?” screamed Fanny, seizing her shoulders and shaking her violently, “Have you no sense of decency at all?”

“Fanny!” shouted Pat and Alison at once, as the Captain swiftly crossed the room and attempted to take one of Fanny’s arms from Kitty’s shoulder, “Steady now, Fanny,” he said firmly.

“No,” she snapped, turning to face him, “I won’t. I will not be humiliated in my own home.” Then she sank straight through the floor and out of sight.


	2. Defenestration

They all stared at the spot where Fanny had just disappeared through the floor.

“I’ve never seen her do that before,” said the Captain.

“Can we do that?” asked Thomas, gazing uncertainly at the ground beneath his feet.

“We can go walls,” offered Robin with a shrug.

Kitty was still whimpering and sniffing. “Are you okay, Kitty?” asked Alison gently.

Kitty nodded miserably.

“What was that impression you were doing?”

“It was different – like Pat said,” sniffed Kitty, “It was Lady Button when she was younger… and alive. She wanted a baby very much, but her husband wouldn’t help her make one.”

“No, he would not lie with her,” added Mary.

“Poor bloke,” scoffed Julian, “Can’t imagine he would have been keen even if he didn’t bat for the other side.”

“Now, Julian,” said the Captain clearing his throat nervously, “I don’t think you should be sympathising with Fanny’s husband, knowing what he did.”

“And she was lovely when she first came here,” Kitty said eagerly. “I’m sure everyone wanted to marry her.”

“You think everybody lovely,” said Robin.

“But she was,” Kitty said insistently, looking round to Mary and Thomas for support. “Wasn’t she?”

“She has pretty dresses,” offered Mary, “And she laughs a lot when first she did come.”

“Really?” asked Julian doubtfully, “Are you sure you’re talking about Fanny?”

“Oh, yes!” exclaimed Kitty. “She was so happy, and so in love,” she clasped her hands together enthusiastically. “When Lord Button brought her back here after their marriage, it was so lovely, like a fairy tale. So romantic.”

“Wasn’t really his type though, was she?” said Julian sarcastically.

“Fanny’s husband was gay?” asked Alison, who had just about been keeping up with the conversation.

“Oh no,” said Thomas, “He was quite stern and serious. He played cards a lot, but he never seemed to enjoy it that much.”

“He always lose,” chipped in Robin.

“That’s not what she means,” sighed Julian, “She means he liked men.”

“Well,” the Captain cleared his throat, “I’m really not sure it's appropriate for us to…”

“Yes,” Robin told Alison, “He like men. He no like Fanny.”

“So there was no baby for long times,” said Mary, “And everybodys was cross.”

“Who’s everybody?” asked Alison.

“The Buttons,” explained Thomas, “Her husband’s family.”

“Oh yes,” said Kitty, “They were so angry with her all the time. Especially the old Lady Button – she was our Lady Button’s husband’s mother.”

“Mother-in-law,” supplied Alison.

“She didn’t really like Lady Button,” said Kitty sadly, “She always said she wasn’t good enough.”

“Wow,” said Alison.

“She was scary too,” said Kitty, “If I was Lady Button I would have run away and hidden forever.”

“She wanted George to marry the daughter of a Duke,” said Humphrey, chipping in from where his head had been discarded on a table. “Marriage was all about status for them, same as in my time. Fanny was from a good family, just not as grand as a Duke, so old Lady Button was always trying to find fault with her. And of course, with George being the only son, the family weren’t thrilled when there were no children for so long. Fanny was supposed to provide them an heir, you see.”

“ _She_ was supposed to?” said Alison, “It take two to tango.”

“Oh, they never danced the tango,” said Kitty, “I don’t think Lady Button would think it was proper. But I think it’s simply wonderful – I would love to dance the tango! Or the Viennese Waltz!” She clapped her hands together and span in a circle.

Alison stared at her for a moment. “Yeah,” she said slowly. This was what came of letting Kitty binge on Strictly. She returned her attention to the others, “So did they divorce because Fanny’s husband was gay?”

“Divorce?” asked Thomas, “They did not divorce, they would never have done that.”

“Oh,” Alison said, “I thought,” she looked at Julian, “Didn’t you once say he was her ex-husband?”

“Yeah, ex- because she’s dead,” said Julian. “Although I suppose he is now too.”

“Right. I guess I assumed because she seems to hate his portrait so much...”

“She hates him because he did kill her,” said Mary.

“What?” demanded Alison.

The ghosts looked at each other. “Did you not know that?”

“No, of course I didn’t! What do you mean he killed her?”

“I saw it all!” exclaimed Kitty dramatically, “And then Lady Button told us about it too, after Julian –”

“After you fell from that window,” interrupted Julian hurriedly.

Alison looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was hiding, but decided to stick with the current topic of conversation for the time being. “What happened – when she died?”

Most of the ghosts looked a little uncomfortable, but Julian leapt straight in. “She caught her husband in flagrante with two other men,” he said in a gossipy tone, “So he threw her out of the window.”

“Is why she jumpy out window every night,” added Robin.

“Yes,” agreed the Captain with a slight note of exasperation in his voice, “She can’t seem to stop herself.”

Alison stared at them. “Her husband murdered her by throwing her out of the window? And she relives it every night?”

“Yes,” the ghosts nodded.

“That’s awful.”

“She doesn’t really like to talk about it,” said Pat, “She only told us after you came here, and you fell. I thought telling us about it might help and then she’d stop stop her throwing herself out of the window every night, but it didn’t work.”

“No,” agreed the Captain, “Talking achieves nothing. But we changed the time on the clock outside her room and that was effective. Now instead of throwing herself from the window at 0300 hours, she does it at 0700 hours, which makes the screaming far more tolerable.”

“Like ringy morning clock,” suggested Robin.

“Alarm clock,” Pat told him. “Are you okay, Alison?”

Alison found she was completely speechless. They were all so calm and matter-of-fact about the whole situation. “Yes, I… I might just need a minute.”

“Maybe someone should look for Lady B,” suggested Pat, “See if she’s okay.”

There was a scattering of nods and shrugs from his fellow ghosts.

“Any volunteers?” he asked.

They all stared back at him.

“Right,” he said.

“You go,” Robin said, pointing to him.

“Yes, Robin,” said Pat, “I get the message. I’ll go and look for her.”


	3. Disappearance

Alison left the rest of the ghosts to entertain themselves. Kitty tried to follow but Alison told her firmly that they would talk later and she was finally persuaded to leave Alison alone.

Half an hour later Mike found Alison sitting in the kitchen, staring into space.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She glanced up at him, “I found something out, from the ghosts.”

“Are they here now?” Mike glanced around vaguely.

“No.”

He pulled out a chair and joined her at the table.

“So?” he asked, “What did you find out?”

"You know Fanny – Lady Button?”

“The creepy stuck-up one?”

“Don’t.”

“Alison,” Mike reached for her hand, “What’s wrong?”

“She was murdered.”

“Oh.”

“And I think she had a pretty shit life too.”

“Right…”

“Her husband was secretly gay. His family didn’t think she was good enough and blamed her when they didn’t have kids. And when she caught her husband with two men he threw her out of a window and killed her.”

“Woah,” said Mike.

“And that’s why she throws herself screaming from the window everyday – she’s literally reliving her own murder. And the others, the only thing they’ve done is change the time on one of the clocks, so she screams at a more convenient time. And they told me all this like it was perfectly normal and – hey – clock changed, problem solved. Like, I know they’re all dead, and a lot of them have had horrible things happen to them but… how can they not see…”

“I guess it was a long time ago.”

“That makes it worse! She’s been throwing herself, screaming, from that window, in the same way she was murdered, every day for like over a hundred years.”

“Yeah… that is pretty awful.” Mike paused, “Have you talked to her?”

Alison shook her head. “There was a bit of a – thing – in impressions club and she got upset and left. I haven’t seen her since.”

“Maybe you should try talking to her.”

“And say what? She’s difficult enough at the best of times.”

“I dunno… maybe just tell her – tell her that she can talk to you if she wants to. You know, and just be there – to listen – when she's ready.”

Alison smiled faintly and squeezed his hand, “Like you did for me. You were great, you know.”

Mike shrugged, “Maybe I have my uses.”

“Yes, you definitely do," Alison gave him a hug. “Thank you,” she said seriously.

“For what?”

“Always listening. And not telling me to just forget about it because she’s a ghost.”

“I definitely still find it weird that I can’t seem them. But I guess I’m getting used to them, and I know how much they matter to you.”

“Do they?”

Mike smiled, “Christmas.”

“That was just keeping them occupied so they wouldn’t get in the way with your family…”

“No, it wasn’t,” Mike told her, “You wanted them to be happy and have a good time.”

“Maybe a bit,” Alison conceded.

Mike kissed her gently. “Talk to her ladyship,” he advised her, “It’ll be okay.”

Alison smiled at him and left to search for the ghost.

She wandered around the house, but was unable to find Fanny, although she was accosted by plenty of other ghosts – Thomas’s latest declaration of undying love; Kitty’s excited babbling; the Captain with news of a new war documentary he had spotted in a TV guide left open; and finally, Pat, reporting that he had also been unable to locate the suddenly elusive Lady Button.

“At least she’ll be at food club,” Pat reassured Alison, “She’s giving a talk on hosting a ‘proper dinner’ tonight.”

* * *

At ten to six Alison made her way to the common room. She arrived at the same time as Pat, and found Julian and Robin were already there, playing an imaginary game of chess. 

“Hello, Alison,” Pat said cheerily, “You joining us for food club?”

“I thought I might,” she smiled anxiously, “If that’s okay? I’d quite like to talk with Fanny afterwards.”

“About sulking through the floor?” asked Julian, glancing up from the chessboard, “That was quite the exit. Where do you think she’s been hiding all day?”

“I don’t know,” Alison said honestly.

“Hey,” growled Robin, pointing at the chess board.

Julian rolled his eyes, but turned his attention back to his opponent, “Say again?”

“Pointy guy,” Robin pointed at the board, “He go dook-dook-dook-dook- _dook_ ,” he moved his hand diagonally across the white squares from one corner to another.

“Bishop,” corrected Julian. He pointed at another square, “Knight,” and then another point, “To there.”

Robin growled thoughtfully, “Prawn go dooka,” he pointed.

The Captain arrived with just a few minutes to go before 6pm. “Evening,” he said with a nod.

“Evening, Cap,” smiled Pat. He glanced at Alison, “She should be here in a minute. Lady B and the Captain are always prompt.”

Alison nodded and gave him a small smile. They waited in silence, while Julian and Robin continued their game.

The clock struck 6pm.

“Food club time!” sung Kitty, bouncing into the room. Mary wandered in behind her and shyly took a seat.

A few minutes later Thomas arrived, sighing dramatically as he sat down.

“Right, well,” said Pat awkwardly, “I think we’re just waiting for Lady B, who is going to give us what I am sure will be a fascinating talk on hosting a proper Edwardian dinner party.”

“Where is she?” asked Kitty.

“Nobody knows,” said Julian, “Maybe she’s still sulking, or plotting her horrible revenge on you.”

“Oh no,” Kitty gasped, “Do you think so?”

“No, no,” Pat said, trying desperately to maintain a sense of calm, “I’m sure she’ll be here any minute. She probably just lost track of time.”

“Fanny never lose time,” said Robin.

“Well, maybe today, she did,” Pat said.

They all fell silent and waited. Lady Button did not arrive.

“Maybe something happened to her,” said Kitty worriedly, “What if she was kidnapped by pirates or something?”

“She’s dead, Kitty,” the Captain said firmly, “And there are no pirates here.”

“Probably she still bes angry,” offered Mary.

“Possibly, Mary,” agreed the Captain. “I suggest if she has not arrived by half past, then we move on to AOB.”

Lady Button did not arrive.

After a few minutes of AOB, Alison left them to it and went to do another search of the house, although she was painfully aware that if Fanny wanted to avoid her, she could easily slip through a wall, or apparently even the floor, when she heard Alison approaching.

Her search was fruitless, and she went to bed more worried than she cared to admit to either Mike or herself.


	4. Search Party

Later that morning Alison found most of the ghosts in the common room, where Pat was enthusiastically trying to sell his latest idea for a group activity.

“A play,” he said, “We can meet weekly to rehearse and then arrange a performance – Alison can be our audience.”

“What sort of play?” asked Julian doubtfully.

“A romantic epic,” suggested Thomas, “I could pen something for us.”

“Oh, yes!” exclaimed Kitty, “Please can we do a romance? With dancing and kissing!”

“Good Lord,” muttered the Captain, “I’m not sure about this acting idea, Patrick.”

“I was thinking you could be the director, Cap. Use the stuff you learnt from Adam in that film crew. Keep us all in order.”

“Yes, well,” the Captain cleared his throat, “I didn’t pay a lot of attention to those film people, but I think I picked up a few things. I expect I could be a serviceable director.”

“Excellent,” smiled Pat, “And, Robin – you could do some lighting effects for us.”

“Me good acting too,” Robin said. “Better than film man went down floor.”

“That’s great, Robin,” Pat said encouragingly, “You can act in the play too.”

“How can he?” demanded Thomas, “The language of the play should be beautiful, every word perfectly chosen – not to be mangled by him.”

“Hey,” growled Robin, “Me talk good.”

“Hardly,” scoffed Thomas.

“You want some,” demanded Robin stepping towards him.

Thomas stood up and clenched his hands into little fists in front of him.

The Captain stepped between them, “Now, stand down,” he said firmly, “Both of you.”

“Come on now guys,” Pat tried to make the peace. “This is about having fun together, and I’m sure we can find suitable parts for everyone.”

“Good luck with Fanny,” said Julian sarcastically.

“I actually wanted to speak to you about her,” Alison interrupted, seizing the opportunity. “Does anyone know where she is?”

The answer was mainly ‘no’, with a few uninterested shrugs.

“Sorry, Alison,” Pat said, “No one’s seen her since yesterday.”

“Right,” Alison bit her lip, “Do you think maybe we should look for her?”

“Do we want to find her?” asked Julian.

“I think,” said the Captain, “That if Fanny doesn’t wish to join us currently, we should respect her decision, as we would all want ours to be respected.”

“I don’t think I would,” said Kitty, “I don’t like being alone, I like it better when people look for me.”

“Yes, Kitty,” said the Captain firmly, “But you are not Fanny, are you? I propose that we leave Fanny in peace.”

“I don’t know, Cap,” said Pat, “I think Alison and Kitty might be right, maybe we should look for her.”

Thomas sighed dramatically, “Nobody looked for me when I went to drown myself in the lake.”

“Why would we need to look?” said Julian, “You were in the lake.”

“Huh!” said Thomas, affronted.

“How did you feel when no one looked for you, Thomas?” asked Alison.

“I didn’t care,” he said, clutching his hand to his chest, “A broken heart cannot be cured by the platitudes of fools.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes, “Well, I would really like to find Fanny. Will you guys help me?”

“I’ll help,” said Pat.

“Thanks, Pat,” Alison smiled.

“I help,” said Robin.

“Oh, thank you, Robin.” Alison was a little surprised.

“I don’t think I’d be much help,” said Humphrey’s head apologetically from the table.

Everyone else looked away.

“Okay,” said Alison, slightly disappointed, “Well the three of us can start looking.”

She left the room with Pat and Robin, hearing the Captain clearing his throat to take charge of the rest of the ghosts. Kitty skipped after her.

“Alison,” she said anxiously.

“What is it, Kitty?”

“Do you think Lady Button is very angry with me? Do you she’ll shout at me if I find her?”

Alison shook her head, “I don’t know, Kitty. Look, what you said during impressions club, that really wasn’t okay. I know you didn’t mean it, but that was a really private conversation, something really personal to Fanny, and I think it was really upsetting for her to have it repeated in front of everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” Kitty said sadly, “Really sorry. Especially because…" she looked guilty, "Maybe I did mean it a little bit. Just because she was being mean and grumpy, saying she was better than everyone and not joining in, and I think I just wanted her to remember that she was different before.” Kitty looked panic-stricken, “Am I a very bad person?”

Alison sighed. “No, Kitty, you’re not a bad person. You just did something that was… not good. And we all do that sometimes. But you should probably apologise to Fanny when we find her.”

“I will,” Kitty said desperately, “I promise.”

“Good. Are you going to help me look for her?”

“Yes, if we can look together? I’m a bit scared of finding her by myself.”

“Of course, we can. Robin is doing the West wing and Pat the East, let's go down to the kitchen and check the cellar too."

Hours later, and despite their best efforts, the search team had turned up no trace of Fanny in the house.

“Maybe she go woods?” suggested Robin, pointing out of the window.

“That doesn’t sound like Fanny,” said Pat.

“No,” sighed Alison, “But we’ve looked everywhere in the house. Never mind, thanks anyway guys.”


	5. A haunting

A few hours later Alison told Mike she was going to sleep in Fanny’s room. Mike was not thrilled, but agreed on condition that the other ghosts would keep out of their bedroom while he was in there alone.

Alison encountered the Captain just outside Fanny’s room. “Alison, I really think you should leave Fanny in peace.”

“She was upset - I think she needs to talk.”

The Captain shook his head, “Nonsense, nothing has ever been resolved by talking. Quiet dignity is what is required. Fanny will be fine.”

Alison rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m going to wait for her anyway. She’ll have to come to jump out of the window.”

“You won’t be able to talk to her then,” said the Captain.

“Why not?”

“She becomes very – odd, it’s impossible to get her attention.”

“We’ll see,” said Alison, shutting the bedroom door in the Captain’s face.

Alison got into the bed, but decided to stay awake for as long as she could in case Fanny arrived during the night. She lay there, messing about on her phone, but finally she fell asleep. Her phone alarm was set to wake her just before 7am, when Fanny was due. When it sounded, she woke with a start, switched off the alarm, and sat quietly waiting.

As the clock outside the bedroom door chimed Fanny entered through the door. She moved as though gliding across the floor.

"Fanny,” said Alison, “I was hoping to speak to you.”

No response. Fanny kept gliding.

“Fanny!” Alison stood up and tried to get in front of her.

Fanny glided on towards the window. Alison started to find her a little creepy.

“Fanny,” Alison said again, standing to her right and waving at her.

Finally, Fanny turned her head in Alison’s direction. But then she said “George”, her voice softer than Alison had ever known it, and with a sudden jolt as though pushed, she fell screaming from the window.

“Oh my God,” Alison gasped. She leaned forward to look out of the window.

Outside, Fanny picked herself up, dusted down the front of her dress, and strode away from the house. As Alison watched, she saw Robin step out of the shadow of the house and follow her.

Alison ran from the room, down the stairs and out of the house, cursing that Fanny’s room was so far from the front door. By the time she got outside and made her way back to the East Wing, Fanny and Robin were both already out of sight, but Alison jogged in the direction that she had last seen the ghosts going in.

“Of course,” she murmured to herself as she saw a small dilapidated building come into view, “The gatehouse.”

As she moved closer, she could hear Robin and Fanny's voices drifting out from the broken doorway.


	6. Words of wisdom

“No, Robin, I will not be humiliated in my own home.”

“What hu-mil-ted?” asked Robin’s voice.

“Humiliated,” huffed Fanny.

“Hum-il-at-d.”

“Humiliated.”

“Hum-il-i-at-ed.”

“Better.”

“What is hum-il-i-at-ed?”

“It is…” Fanny paused, “It’s shame… I feel such shame.”

“Why?”

“Because – because they are private matters, not to be shared. My marriage, my problems – a lady doesn’t share such things. And to know that those moments were witnessed, that now everyone knows. I simply cannot live with the shame.”

“You dead.”

“Yes, Robin. It’s a figure of speech.”

“But you dead. We all dead.”

“Yes, Robin,” Fanny’s voice was sharp.

“What me mean. It doesn’t matter now. We all dead. All different. I don’t know ‘shame’ or ‘hum-il-i-a-ted – never had them when me alive. What you have when alive, different now you dead.”

“It’s different for you. Of course, you have no sense of shame or of propriety, but I have standards and they matter to me. To have my – my weakness and my failings so publicly exposed, it is unbearable to someone of my position.”

“You no weak. You scary.”

“Thank you, Robin,” Fanny said sarcastically.

“Come back to house. Everyone looking for you.”

“I doubt it. I’m sure they are pleased to see the back of me.”

“No,” protested Robin. “Well… Julian, maybe.”

“Julian, yes – I know what he thinks of me. They will all be the same, looking down on me, mocking me.”

“You look down on me.”

A pause.

“Well, I suppose sometimes I do, Robin, but I…”

“Is okay, me no mind.”

“Well, perhaps you are a stronger person than I. I find that I mind very much. Far too much to consider enduring the shame of returning to everyone.”

“You stuck here, with us, have to come back.”

“No, I don’t.”

Silence for a few minutes. Alison crept closer and peeked in the door. She could see Fanny sitting on a broken chair, while Robin stood a few feet from her. As she peered in, she heard Robin speak again.

“After me die, long long time before anyone. Lots of people die, but they no stay. Just me. Not good. Bad. Very bad. So I no care if people laugh or look down at me. Better people look down than no people at all. All alone not good. You stay here all alone, not good.”

Fanny didn’t reply, her gaze suddenly focussed on an area of floor in the corner of the room.

Robin looked around and saw Alison. He slipped out of the gatehouse and beckoned to her. She followed him a few steps away.

“You talk to Fanny,” he told her, pointing back at the gatehouse, “Me no good at words, don't know ‘hum-il-at-ed’, bad for talking with her.”

“Actually, Robin, I think you had exactly the right words.”

“I try,” Robin conceded, “Now you try.”

Alison glanced back at the gatehouse, “Okay,” she told him, “I’ll try.”

“Good,” he said in that satisfied voice of his.

Alison carefully approached the gatehouse, pushed open the door and stepped inside.


	7. A great-great-great-great-whatever

“Fanny,” said Alison, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I can’t imagine why,” the ghost replied primly.

“I wanted to talk to you,” said Alison gently, “To see if you’re okay.”

“I am perfectly fine, thank you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I don’t know where you got that idea.”

“I just ran across the grounds, and am now standing here, in the broken-down gatehouse, in view of the road, in my pyjamas, with my hair in a state, and you have not said a thing about it.”

Fanny looked her up and down. “You should put some proper clothes on,” she said, “And brush your hair.”

“That’s more like it,” grinned Alison.

She tried to find a piece of furniture that was sufficiently intact to sit on, but gave up and stayed standing.

“How are you managing to sit on that?” she asked Fanny, nodding at the broken chair.

“Well, I can’t knock it over, can I,” said Fanny.

“True.”

They remained in silence for a few minutes.

“Kitty’s really sorry,” said Alison finally.

“Yes, well.”

“And so am I.” Alison paused, “I didn’t realise what your husband did, that he was the one who…” she nodded awkwardly.

“Killed me?”

“Yeah… I’m so sorry. And we will get rid of his portrait, I promise. You’ll never have to see it again. We could even burn it if you like?”

The faintest hint of a smile played with Fanny’s lips. “Thank you, Alison, but really, don’t trouble yourself. Just place it in the attic, or with those creatures in the cellar.”

“Deal,” Alison told her. “And look, if you want to talk...”

“I can’t think what there is to say.”

“We could talk about your life?” Alison offered gently, “What happened, how you feel – anything you like.”

“There is nothing I would like to speak about, thank you Alison.”

Alison bit her lip and tried to think of something to say. “Please come back to the house, Fanny.”

Fanny hesitated, “No, no I don’t think so.”

“Because of what Kitty said in impressions club?”

“And everyone got the full story afterwards of course.”

“You heard us?”

“I do not appreciate having my life discussed publicly in that way, Alison. A lady does not disclose such intimate concerns.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yes, well.” Fanny looked away.

“It must have been really tough for you, with your husband and all the pressures from his family. Kitty seems to be terrified of your mother-in-law.”

“She could be… formidable,” acknowledged Fanny finally. “The Buttons were a noble family, they commanded the respect and admiration of all.”

“Quite a thing to marry into.”

“My own family were of very good standing,” Fanny sounded slightly affronted.

“Oh, I didn’t mean…”

“Of course, things had been more difficult after my father passed. My brother had died before him, and so much of the inheritance went to my cousin as the male in the family.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Not at all,” said Fanny, “It was entirely proper, the family estate and family name must pass to the male heir.”

“And that’s what your husband’s family wanted – an heir?”

“Indeed,” Fanny nodded, “George was the only son, it was important that we had a son to continue the Button line.”

“But he…”

“This is not a proper subject for further conversation, Alison.”

Fanny stood and stalked from the building, as dignifiedly as she could.

Alison jogged after her.

“Did you have anyone to talk to at the time?” she asked, changing tack, “When you married George, and you first came here and had to live with his family. Did you have any friends? Anyone for you?”

“I had…” Fanny paused.

“Who?”

“You’ll think me very foolish.”

“No, I won’t. I promise.”

“I had my little dog,” Fanny’s face softened slightly, “My Dante. George’s mother didn’t like him, but George insisted that I be permitted to have him with me in the house.”

Alison felt a wave of guilt, “Oh, Fanny. I’m really sorry about what happened with Dante.”

Fanny merely nodded in acknowledgement. “It was George’s idea, to have him stuffed after he passed. He offered to arrange it as a gift to me. He could be actually be quite kind on occasion.” Fanny sighed, “I thought he was a truly good man when I first met him. Such a good man. Of course, I had no idea then that he would eventually murder me.”

“How did you meet?”

“We were introduced at a ball by a mutual acquaintance. And then there were other dances, social events – all properly chaperoned of course. I thought he was quite the most charming gentleman I had ever encountered. We were married at Winchester Cathedral, and I was given away by the Marquis of Granby, as my own father had passed some years before. Everyone said I was very fortunate. We were of the same station of course, but, with our reduced circumstances after my father’s death, my dowry was not as great as might have been hoped.” Fanny paused, and stared off into the distance. 

Alison said nothing, sensing that any interruption might stop Fanny continuing.

“Foolishly, I believed that meant he really loved me,” Fanny murmured, so softly that Alison barely heard her, “That he was prepared to marry me rather than the daughter of a Duke because he was overwhelmed by his feelings…” She shook her head, “In truth, I suspect it was because he thought he would be safer with a lady who had fewer connections – living connections. Someone who had few options but to tolerate him. Someone whom, we of course discovered, he could murder without repercussions.”

“I’m so sorry, Fanny.”

She shook her head again and began walking again, “Please don't be, I could bear it all. His distant manner, his profligacy, the gambling, the constant judgments of his relations... I just wanted a child.”

“You did have children, didn't you?” asked Alison, keeping pace with her.

“Oh yes,” Fanny’s face was the closest to a smile that Alison had ever seen, “Eventually George understood the pressures of his position. We had twins, a boy and a girl, named Edward and Charlotte. They were truly delightful, the best of children. Everyone said so – polite and well-mannered and utterly charming. I had them always with me, apart from when Edward was at school and I made sure they were brought up properly. A finer lady and gentleman you would not find anywhere.”

Alison smiled.

“Edward always came home for Christmas and we would decorate the tree together on Christmas Eve, just the thee of us. I started that. I had the groundsmen bring a tree in every year, and the children and I would decorate it ourselves, without the help of any of the servants. George’s mother didn’t like it, of course, but I reminded her that I was now the lady of the house, George’s father having passed by then. And the children kept the tradition, even after I was dead. They still had a tree brought in and decorated it themselves every year. Edward did it with his own children. I was very glad to see that, and to feel sometimes almost a part of their festivities, even though they never knew I was there.”

“It must have been hard though,” Alison said, “Just… watching...”

“Perhaps, sometimes, but there were moments of joy too.” They had reached a rather old-looking bench in the garden. Fanny sat down and Alison cautiously joined her. “The hardest was not being able to offer them any comfort when they needed it. And, of course, the worst was seeing my Edward die.”

“Oh, Fanny.”

“He had a good, long, happy life. But,” she hesitated, “It is still hard, to watch one’s own son grow old and die before one’s eyes.”

Alison nodded gently.

“I sat at his bedside in his last weeks,” Fanny continued, a trace of emotion in her voice, “I wanted to hold his hand, but of course, I could not. But I laid my hand,” she lifted her hand and placed it on her knee, “Beside his. And I kept a vigil for him.” She paused. “When he died, as his spirit left his body, he saw me, and he said ‘Mother’ and I said ‘My beloved boy’ and then he was gone, passed over to the other side.”

“I’m sorry. Did you hope he would…?”

“Stay here?” asked Fanny, “Become one of us?” She shook her head. “Maybe for a moment, but no. I believe… I believe that those of us who stay are unquiet souls, Alison. We are cursed and unable to be at rest.” She looked at Alison properly for the first time, “My Edward was at peace, so he passed on, and I am glad for him, truly.”

Alison just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She reached out so her hand was balanced just above Fanny’s. Fanny looked away again, but she didn’t move her hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I didn’t see my daughter’s passing – she left Button House when she married, of course. But I hope it was peaceful, and that she and her children passed on peacefully, as Edward’s children did.” She sighed, “They are all gone now of course – my children, my grandchildren, even my great granddaughter. I have no descendants left.”

“Are you sure? If they didn’t all live in this house, there may be others you wouldn’t have seen.”

“No Alison, of course they are all dead,” Fanny said briskly, “You wouldn’t have Button House if they were still living, would you?”

“No,” Alison hesitated, “Of course not, sorry…”

The silence returned.

Mike appeared, “Ali, there you are – aren’t you freezing?”

Alison shook her head at him and tried to signal with her eyes.

“What?”

 _“Not now,_ ” she mouthed at him silently.

 _“Oh… found her?”_ he mouthed back.

Alison nodded slightly at the empty space beside her on the bench.

“You should go, Alison,” said Fanny formally, “He is right, you must be cold.”

“No, it’s fine… I’m fine.”

Fanny turned to her, “Really, there is no need for you to stay here and indulge my foolishness,” she said sharply, “I am quite sure you have things to attend to. And besides,” her voice softened, “You have a husband who loves you, you should go to him.”

“Fanny…”

“Please, Alison, I am quite alright, and I have made enough of a fool of myself for today. Please go.”

“I’ll go if you promise to be at ‘what I would wear today if I could’ tomorrow morning.”

"I don't think so."

"Please, Fanny. I promise it will be okay. Nobody is going to do anything to hurt you or humiliate you... they just want you back."

"Hmm," said Fanny doubtfully.

“We need you,” Alison implored her, “And we miss you. The Captain is doing his best to keep everyone in line, but really, they’re out of control without you – you need to come and impose some standards.”

“Is that how you see me?” asked Fanny meditatively, “I suppose that is who I am.”

“I…”

Fanny drew herself up, her posture stiff, and composed her face, “Very well," she said primly, "I will be there tomorrow morning, Alison.”

“Great,” Alison smiled, "I'll look forward to seeing you." Then she stood up and walked away towards Mike.

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Okay?” he asked uncertainly, seeing her eyes were red.

She nodded, “I think so…"

They began to walk away.

"Actually, hang on a second," Alison said suddenly. 

Mike stood waiting as Alison darted back towards what appeared to be an empty bench and stood in front of it.

“What now?” demanded Fanny impatiently, very much back to her old self.

“My parents died,” Alison told her, “When I was quite young.”

“I didn’t know that,” Fanny said primly, “I am sorry.”

“I wouldn’t have inherited the house if they were still alive.”

Fanny looked at her.

“I don’t mean I’m glad… I just mean… like I didn’t think when you were talking about your family – descendants. Sorry, stupid, ignore me.”

Fanny nodded her understanding, “You and I are quite distantly related,” she said calmly, “If either of us had more living family then you would not be in this house.”

“Exactly,” said Alison, dropping back down on the bench beside her. “I guess, what I’m trying to say, is that, other than Mike obviously, you’re actually the closest relative I have. You may be my great-great-great…great?... whatever…, but we’re family.”

“Family,” repeated Fanny thoughtfully.

“And I’m not saying that I’ll always do everything you say, or live up to your standards, because I won’t, but… all my friends have family they can talk to, you know, for advice or whatever – parents, grandparents, aunts…” Alison’s voice trailed off.

“Well,” said Fanny, slightly taken-aback, “It you want, then you have me, of course.” This time she reached out her hand to rest near Alison’s. “And I am quite sure that, with a little effort, we will make a true Button of you.”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that, but thank you. Really, thank you.” Alison smiled affectionately, and felt sure that she saw the faint ghost of a smile on the face of her great-great-great-great whatever.


End file.
